


Eric’s mortal child and Godric’s Angel

by xXxSn0wAngelxXx



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angel Powers, Angel Wings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSn0wAngelxXx/pseuds/xXxSn0wAngelxXx
Summary: Meet Anna Eric's mortal child and Godric's true mate. Set After season 4 of True Blood. Just read and tell me what you think, please!





	Eric’s mortal child and Godric’s Angel

"Anna!" Eric breathed in total awe ass he saw who was standing in front of him once more.  
"Eric, it has been too long." The girlish woman said as she walked towards his opponent without fear. "I hereby order you to leave, for my vengeance upon your refusal will be severe." She spoke with a voice that held wisdom and authority.  
"You think you can order me? What do you think you are? I am the King.”  
"That may be true … or not. I do not know, nor care, but if true I hope you will prove your worth of that title by obeying my order at once."  
"I am a vampire why would I obey you?"  
"For there are things more dangerous in this world, then pathetic, childish younglings as yourself, who abuse the title of immortality. You should not be deceived by looks for they are nothing more than that; deceiving. My body is not as old as the power that rests in me. So I suggest you leave and do not awake what should remain sleeping. For I can promise you that you will not see another day or even the end of this one if you did awaking these powers." She said and turned around. "Come Eric we have mush to discus."  
"She is not you maker sheriff! Why would you obey her blindly? Is this treason?" The men who called himself king shrieked.  
The woman who Eric had called Anna turned around and smiled mischievously before saying: "I may not be his maker, but I am his mistress. He is to obey me."  
As she was walking away from the so-called King without giving him another look something happened in the blink of an eye. For Anna had turned around and was holding a hand before Eric's back to stop a wooden stake in mid-air that would have staked him to his final death.  
"Like I already said I do nor care nor know who you think you are and I warned you not to make me angry for it can be very dangerous. You silly man!" And as those last words left Anna's mouth she unfolded two magnificent black wings that appeared out of nowhere. "For I am also; Uriël, Angel of Death."  
…  
TBC


End file.
